Пуэрто-Рико
) «Juan es su nombre» ( ) "Иоанн — имя его |Название гимна= |Форма правления= Зависимая территория |На карте = LocationPuertoRico.svg |На карте2 = |Языки= Испанский, Английский |Основано = |Дата независимости = |Столица = Сан-Хуан |Крупнейший город = Сан-Хуан |Должности руководителей = Губернатор |Руководители = Луис Фортуньо |Страны-соседи = |Место по территории = |Территория = 9104 |Процент воды = 1,6 |Место по населению = |Население = 3 912 055 |Этнохроним = Пуэрто-риканец |Год переписи = 2005 |Плотность населения =434 |ВВП= 77.4 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП= 2007 |Место по ВВП= 70 |ВВП на душу населения=19,600 |Валюта = Доллар США (USD, код 840) |Домен = .pr;.us |Телефонный код = 1-787 и +1-939 |Часовой пояс= -4 }} '''Пуэ́рто-Ри́ко ( ), официально — Свободно ассоциированное государство Пуэрто-Рико ( , ), расположено в Карибском море на острове Пуэрто-Рико из группы Больших Антильских островов и ряда примыкающих малых островов. Пуэрто-Рико является зависимой от США территорией и имеет статус «неинкорпорированной организованной территории» (''Unincorporated'' ''organized territory''), что означает, что данная территория находится под управлением США (а не является их неотъемлемой частью), действие на территории Конституции США ограничено; верховная власть принадлежит Конгрессу США, но территория имеет собственную систему самоуправления. Пуэрто-Рико имеет свою собственную конституцию, законодательную, исполнительную и судебную ветви власти. Связь с США заключается в наличии общего гражданства, валюты и обороны. В связи с отсутствием чёткой законодательной базы по статусу территории этот вопрос активно обсуждается на самом острове, в США и ООН. В 2000 году по распоряжению президента Клинтона была создана специальная комиссия по статусу Пуэрто-Рико ( ) Федеральный архив США . В своем докладе комиссия подтвердила текущий статус и рекомендовала предоставить гражданам острова право на самоопределениеОфициальный текст доклада президентской комиссии по статусу Пуэрто-Рико . Предполагается, что в рамках этой процедуры пуэрториканцы выберут один из трёх вариантов: закрепление текущего статуса, вхождение в США на правах штата или получение независимости. Соответствующий законопроект внесён на рассмотрение КонгрессаЗаконопроект о самоопределении Пуэрто-Рико . История острова Доколумбов период История Пуэрто-Рико в период, предшествующий прибытию на эту землю Христофора Колумба, до конца не изучена. Всё, что известно о нём, пришло из археологических раскопок и устных рассказов первых испанских путешественников. Первая книга, всесторонне описывающая историю Пуэрто-Рико, была написана Фраем Иньиго Ласиеррой ( ) в 1786 году, спустя 293 года после первого посещения этого острова испанцами Iñigo Abbad y Lasierra. Historia Geográfica, Civil y Natural de la Isla de San Juan Bautista de Puerto Rico.. left|thumb|250px|Деревня таино в Церемониальном Центре Племён Первыми поселенцами Пуэрто-Рико были ортоироиды ( ), представители древней культуры. Раскопки, произведённые в 1990 году, нашли остатки первобытного человека, возраст которого датировался приблизительно 2000 годом до нашей эры (4000 лет назад). Останки назвали «''человек Пуэрто Ферро''» ( ) Vieques Island — What lies beneath.. В промежутке между 120 и 400 годами нашей эры на остров прибыли представители индейского племени игнери ( ) из района реки Ориноко в Южной Америке Brief Chronology of Puerto Rico.. Между VII и XI веками остров стали заселять представители аравакских племён, основавшие культуру таино, и примерно к 1000 году нашей эры эта культура стала доминировать на острове, вплоть до приплытия Колумба в 1493 году. Период испанской колонизации Когда Христофор Колумб высадился на острове 19 ноября 1493 года во время своего второго путешествия к берегам Америки, остров был заселён индейцами, называвшими себя таино. Таино называли остров «''Борикен''» ( ), что впоследствии было интерпретировано испанцами как «''Боринкен''» ( ) Presently, Puerto Ricans are also known as Boricuas, or people from Borinquen.. Первоначально испанцы назвали остров Сан-Хуан-Баутиста в честь святого Иоанна Крестителя, но в конечном счёте остров получил имя Пуэрто-Рико, что в переводе означает «''богатый порт''». Колонизация острова испанцами началась в 1508 г., когда из Санто-Доминго (остров Гаити) прибыл с отрядом конкистадоров Хуан Понсе де Леон ( ), который основал город Капарра. Административным центром острова со временем стал перенесённый в 1521 г. на новое место Капарра — порт Пуэрто-Рико. Имя Сан-Хуан перешло к столице территории и к небольшому острову «''Старый Сан-Хуан''» ( ), ныне являющемуся частью столицы. В 1508 году испанский конкистадор Хуан Понсе де Леон ( ) стал первым губернатором острова Висенте Яньес Пинсон был назначен первым губернатором, но на остров так и не прибыл.. С названием государства и его столицей связан географический курьёз. Остров первоначально был назван в традициях испанских колонизаторов Сан-Хуан в честь христианского святого. Столица, соответственно, получила имя Пуэрто-Рико (Богатый порт), но впоследствии картографы «перепутали» названия. thumb|300px|[[Форт Сан Фелипе дель Морро]] Остров вскоре был колонизирован испанцами. Африканские рабы ввозились на остров в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы взамен быстро уменьшающегося индейского населения, вынужденного работать на испанскую корону. В конце концов, таино полностью вымерли в результате болезней, которые принесли с собой испанцы и африканцы, а также от тяжёлых условий жизни, в которых они оказались. Пуэрто-Рико быстро стал важной крепостью и портом испанской империи в Карибском море. Однако в конце XVII—XVIII веков в центре колонизации всё же оказались более преуспевающие территории материка, а не остров, обедневший вследствие сокращения численности населения. Для защиты от угрозы со стороны европейских врагов Испании на острове постепенно возникли различные форты и крепости, такие как Ла Форталеса ( ), Фуэрте Сан Филипе дел Морро ( ) и Сан Кристобаль ( ). Французы, голландцы и англичане неоднократно делали попытки захватить Пуэрто-Рико, но терпели поражение в попытках длительной оккупации острова. В 1809 году, в момент, когда войска Наполеона I оккупировали большую часть Иберийского полуострова, и была в разгаре Первая испанская революция, собрание популистов из испанского города Кадис объявило Пуэрто-Рико заморской провинцией Испании с правом представительства при испанском дворе История Пуэрто-Рико. Первый представитель острова в Кадисские кортесы Рамон Повер и Хиральт ( ) умер вскоре после прибытия в Испанию. С принятием Кадисской конституции в 1812 году, когда испанские территории были разделены на провинции, пуэрториканцам было даровано условное гражданство. 200px|thumb|left|Королевский Декрет 1815 года, позволивший иностранцам селиться в Пуэрто-Рико 10 августа 1815 года в Испании был издан королевский декрет, поощрявший испанцев и других европейцев неиспанского происхождения, лояльных к испанской короне и римско-католической церкви, поселяться на острове, что открыло Пуэрто-Рико путь к торговым отношениям с другими странами. Это было начало роста аграрной экономики острова, где сахар, табак и кофе стали основными продуктами экспорта. Остров начали заселять иммигранты из Германии, Корсики, Ирландии, Франции, Португалии и Канарских островов, спасавшиеся от тяжелых экономических потрясений в Европе и привлекаемые возможностью свободного въезда на остров. Однако эти небольшие послабления и права были вскоре отменены. После свержения Наполеона I в Испанию вернулась абсолютная монархия, которая отменила Кадисскую конституцию и вернула Пуэрто-Рико статус колонии, символ безграничной власти испанской монархии. 25 июня 1835 года жена испанского короля Фердинанда VII Мария Кристина, будучи в этот момент регентшей Испании (1833—1840), отменила торговлю рабами в испанских колониях. В 1851 году губернатор острова Хуан де ла Песуэла Севальос ( ) основал на острове Королевскую академию изящных искусств, которая давала образование школьным учителям, разрабатывала методику преподавания, и устраивала литературные конкурсы, которые способствовали интеллектуальному и литературному развитию острова. В 1858 году Сэмюэл Морзе установил в городе Арройо ( ) первый на острове телеграфный аппарат. Жизнь в Пуэрто-Рико во второй половине XIX века происходила на фоне борьбы за автономию. Перепись 1860 года показала, что население острова составило 583 308 человек. Из них 300 406 (51,5 %) человек составляло белое население, остальное принадлежало к другим расам Grose, Howard B.,Advance in the Antilles ASIN B00085O1E8. Из них подавляющее большинство (83,7 %) относилось к бедным слоям. Аграрное развитие острова тормозилось недостатком дорог, примитивностью орудий труда и стихийными бедствиями, такими как ураганы и засуха. Экономика также страдала от высоких тарифов и налогов, установленных испанской королевской властью. 23 сентября 1868 года а городе Ларес ( ) вспыхнуло восстание за независимость, известное как «''El Grito de Lares''», которое вскоре было быстро подавлено. Вожди этого восстания Рамон Эметерио Бетансес ( ) и Сегундо Руис Белвис ( ) в современном Пуэрто-Рико считаются отцами пуэрториканской нации. Позднее возникло политическое движение за независимость под руководством Романа Бальдориоти де Кастро ( ), а в конце века движение под руководством Луиса Муньоса Риверы ( ). В 1897 году Муньос Ривера с соратниками выступили перед либеральным испанским правительством за предоставление автономии для Кубы и Пуэрто-Рико. В следующем, 1898 году, на короткий период было объявлено автономное правительство. Хартия автономии была подотчётна губернатору острова, назначаемому Испанией. Губернатор имел право аннулировать любое решение местной власти и участвовал в выборах парламента. Период американского правления 25 июля 1898 года во время испано-американской войны в Пуэрто-Рико вторглись американские войска, высадившись в муниципалитете Гуаника ( ). В результате войны Испания была вынуждена уступить Пуэрто-Рико, а также Кубу, Филиппины и остров Гуам по Парижскому Договору 1898 года.Treaty of Paris (1898) Пуэрто-Рико вступил в XX век под военным управлением Соединённых Штатов, включая губернатора, назначаемого президентом США. В 1917 году согласно Акту Джонса-Шафрота ( ) жителям Пуэрто-Рико было предоставлено гражданство США, и этот статус действителен до сих пор. Начиная с Первой мировой войны, многие пуэрториканцы служат в армии США. Природные катаклизмы и период Великой депрессии ухудшили жизнь на острове. Некоторые политические деятели, такие как лидер пуэрториканской Националистической Партии Педро Альбису Кампос ( ), выступал за предоставление острову независимости. Впоследствии он был дважды арестован и посажен в тюрьму за подрывную деятельность против американской администрации на острове. Первый демократически избранный губернатор Пуэрто-Рико Луис Муньос Марин ( ) также вначале выступал за независимость территории, но, наблюдая серьёзный спад экономики, сопровождающийся ростом преступности и народным недовольством, выбрал статус ассоциированной территории как промежуточный этап на пути к независимости. Во времена правления администраций Рузвельта — Трумена характер внутреннего управления территорией изменился в результате достижения компромисса между различными политическими силами. Кульминацией перемен стало назначение в 1946 году президентом Гарри Трумэном первого рождённого в Пуэрто-Рико губернатора Хесуса Т. Пиньеро ( ). В 1947 году американцы предоставили Пуэрто-Рико право самостоятельно выбирать губернатора. В 1948 году в результате демократических выборов на пост губернатора Пуэрто-Рико был избран Луис Муньос Марин, который оставался на этом посту 16 лет, до 1964 года. С того времени большое количество иммигрантов с острова перебралось на основную территорию США в поисках лучшей жизни. Если в 1945 году в городе Нью-Йорке проживало порядка 13 000 пуэрториканцев, то к 1955 году их количество составляло уже около 700 000 человек, а к середине 1960-х их число перевалило за миллион. 1 ноября 1950 года пуэрториканские сепаратисты Гриселио Торресола ( ) и Оскар Кольясо ( ) совершили попытку покушения на президента Трумэна. Следствием этого происшествия стало согласие Трумэна на проведение референдума на острове по поводу собственной конституции Пуэрто-Рико.Act of July 3, 1950, Ch. 446, 64 Stat. 319. В результате одобренной конституции 25 июля 1952 года Пуэрто-Рико и получил свой нынешний статус ассоциированной территории.Constitution of the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico — in Spanish (original).Constitution of the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico — in English (translation). В 1950-е годы на острове наблюдался быстрый рост промышленного производства, что позволило преобразовать экономику Пуэрто-Рико из аграрной в промышленно развитую. Начиная с 60-х годов вновь поднимается движение за независимость Пуэрто-Рико, которое даже переходит в вооружённую борьбу под руководством Филиберто Охеды Риоса. В настоящее время Пуэрто-Рико стал крупным туристическим центром с развитой фармацевтической и производственной структурой. Политический статус по прежнему до конца не определён, в связи с чем в последние годы на острове проводятся различные плебисциты. Географические данные thumb|350px|left|Карта Пуэрто-Рико Пуэрто-Рико состоит из основного острова Пуэрто-Рико и множества более мелких островов и рифов, включая Мона (Isla de Mona), Вьекес (Vieques), Кулебра (Culebra), Десечео (Desecheo) и Каха-де-Муэртос (Caja de Muertos). Из последних пяти островов, только Вьекес и Кулебра населены в течение всего года. На острове Мона обитают только сотрудники пуэрториканского министерства национальных ресурсов. thumb|200px|Горы в Пуэрто-Рико Основной остров имеет 170 км в длину и 60 км в ширину, по большей части гористый с большими прибрежными территориями в северной и южной части. Основной горный хребет острова называется «''La Cordillera Central''», что означает «центральный хребет», в нём также находится самая высокая точка Пуэрто-Рико — гора Серро-де-Пунта (Cerro de Punta), высота 1 338 м над уровнем моря. Другой важный пик, гора Эль-Юнке (El Yunque), 1 065 м над уровнем моря, находится в Карибском Национальном Лесу в муниципалитете Сьерра де Лукильо (Sierra de Luquillo). Столица острова город Сан-Хуан находится на северном побережье острова. Климат Пуэрто-Рико морской тропический, мягкий с небольшими сезонными колебаниями температур: в южной части температура немного выше, чем в северной, а в центральной горной — всегда прохладнее, чем на остальном острове. Средняя годовая температура + 28 °C. Сезон ураганов длится между июнем и ноябрем. В Пуэрто-Рико имеется 17 озёр, ни одно из которых не является естественным Los Lagos de Puerto Rico и более 50 рек, большинство из которых текут с главного горного хребта. В северной части острова реки более широкие и полноводные, чем в южной. Национальный Пещерный парк Рио-Камай — карстовая область на северо-востоке Пуэрто-Рико. Эта местность славится своими совершенно ирреальными известняковыми формированиями и по праву считается одним из лучших мест в мире для спелеологии. Более чем 200 пещер были обнаружены в этом регионе, некоторые из них имеют колоссальный внутренний объём, а река Камай — одна из самых больших подземных рек в мире Флора и фауна thumb|250px|Обыкновенный коки (Eleutherdactylus coqui) По данным 1998 года, флора Пуэрто-Рико составляла 239 различных видов растений, в фауне замечено 16 видов птиц и 39 видов земноводных и рептилий эндемиков.Island Directory. Живущие здесь лягушки «Рико», известные как «коки» (Eleutherdactylus coqui), являются излюбленным символом острова, хотя их присутствие можно ощутить только по звуку и мало кто из туристов может их увидеть — самая большая «коки» не более 5 сантиметров в длину. Эти небольшие существа умудряются издавать настолько громкие звуки «ко-кии» (откуда и пошло их название), что даже небольшая колония «квакающих» лягушек способна оглушить человека. У местных жителей для этого есть даже свой термин — «адское скандирование». Влажный тропический Карибский Национальный Лес, известный также под именем «''El Yunque''» (Эль-Юнке), является основным местом обитания этих лягушек. Эль-Юнке один из немногих влажноамериканских тропических лесов, сохранившихся на Карибах. Лесные пейзажи украшены живописными водопадами. Здесь настоящее царство папоротников. В лесах Эль-Юнке находят убежище исчезающие виды, такие как коки. Благодаря листьям растения цикропии, буйно разросшейся на острове. В лесу произрастает около 225 видов деревьев, 100 видов папоротников и около 50 видов орхидей. Благодаря огромному разнообразию флоры, Эль-Юнке получил статус Биосферного заповедника под эгидой ООН. В нескольких часах езды от Эль-Юнке находится другой биосферный заповедник — Гуаника, принадлежащий к классификации сухих тропических лесов. В этом заповеднике встречаются зоологические виды, обитающие только на Пуэрто-Рико. Здесь можно встретить и 750 видов растений, семь из которых находятся на грани исчезновения. Наибольшую ценность для Пуэрто-Рико представляют мангровые леса и почти не пострадавшие от браконьеров коралловые рифы. Геологическое строение Геологическое строение острова состоит из вулканических и магматических пород, сформировавшихся в период между мелововым периодом и эоценовой эпохой палеогенового периода, сверху покрытых более поздними породами олигоценовой эпохи, а ещё позднее карбонатами и осадочными горными породами. Возраст самых старых горных пород оценивается приблизительно в 190 млн лет (Юрский период) и расположены в муниципалитете Сиерра Бермеха (Sierra Bermeja) в юго-западной части острова. Эти породы могут представлять собой части океанической коры, и по-видимому пришли из Тихого океана. Пуэрто-Рико находится на границе Карибской и Северо-Американской плит и в настоящее время тектонически деформируется под действием этих плит. Такая трансформация может вызывать землетрясения и цунами, которые в совокупности с оползнями, представляют наибольшую геологическую опасность на острове и северо-востоке Карибского моря. Последнее крупное землетрясение в Пуэрто-Рико произошло 11 октября 1918 года, оцениваемое приблизительно в 7,5 балла по шкале Рихтера. Эпицентр землетрясения находился на дне моря у побережья муниципалитета Агуадилья (Aguadilla), что вызвало цунами. Жёлоб Пуэрто-Рико, находящийся в 120 км к северу от острова, является самой большой и глубокой океанической впадиной в Атлантическом океане. Он расположен на границе карибской и североамериканской плит. Длина жёлоба составляет 1754 км, ширина около 97 км, наибольшая глубина составляет 8380 м. Демография thumb|300px|right|Рост населения в Пуэрто-Рико Иногда говорят, что Пуэрто-Рико имеет европейское (испанское) большинство, почти исчезнувшую популяцию американских индейцев, популяцию смешанных рас, африканцев и маленькое азиатское меньшинство. Анализ крови и белков показал, что население Пуэрто-Рико на 45 % состоит из европейской расы, 37 % африканской и 18 % индейской.Hanis, C. L., et. al 1991. Origins of the United States Hispanics—Implications for diabetes. Diabetes Care 14:618-627. Более поздний анализ митохондриальной ДНК, взятый у 800 человек, обнаружил мтДНК американских индейцев у 61,1 % жителей, мтДНК африканцев у 26,4 % жителей и мтДНК белой расы у 12,5 % жителей Пуэрто-Рико.Martínez Cruzado, Juan C. (2002). The Use of Mitochondrial DNA to Discover Pre-Columbian Migrations to the Caribbean:Results for Puerto Rico and Expectations for the Dominican Republic. KACIKE: The Journal of Caribbean Amerindian History and Anthropology On-line Journal, Special Issue, Lynne Guitar, Ed. Available at: http://www.kacike.org/MartinezEnglish.pdf Date of access: 25 September, 2006 В 1800-е годы сотни корсиканцев, французов, ливанцев, китайцев и португальцев, наряду с большим количеством иммигрантов из Испании, Канарских островов и других испанских колоний в Южной Америке переехали в Пуэрто-Рико. После Декрета 1815 года, позволившего иностранцам селиться в Пуэрто-Рико, в страну прибыли тысячи иммигрантов из всей Европы. Массовая иммиграция в XIX веке привела к тому, что население острова увеличилось с 155 000 в 1800 году до почти миллиона в конце века. Перепись населения, проводимая в соответствии с королевским декретом 30 сентября 1858 года, даёт следующую картину населения того времени: белое население — 300 430 человек, свободное цветное население — 341 015, рабы — 41 736, неопределено — 127 человек. Позднее Пуэрто-Рико стало постоянным домом для более 100 000 иммигрантов, приехавшим не только из Испании, но также из стран Латинской Америки. В страну въехали выходцы из Аргентины, Кубы, Доминиканской республики, Колумбии и Венесуэлы. Большое разнообразие фамилий также даёт представление о различном происхождении. Эмиграция из страны также стала неотъемлемой частью недавней истории Пуэрто-Рико. После окончания Второй мировой войны вследствие бедности, дешёвых авиабилетов и поддержке правительства острова, волны эмиграции двинулись в США, особенно в Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Бостон, Орландо, Тампу и Хартфорд. Эмиграция продолжалась даже после того, как экономика улучшилась, а рождаемость упала. Она продолжается и в настоящее время, и в совокупности с падением рождаемости, в ближайшие 20 лет может привести к быстрому старению населения и его уменьшению. В 2000 году состоялась перепись населения, в которой пуэрториканцев спрашивали, к какой расе они причисляют сами себя. 95,8 % назвали только одну расу: 80,5 % причислили себя к белым, 8 % к чёрным и 0,4 % описали себя как представителей индейской расы .Puerto Rico DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000. Одной из проблем современного Пуэрто-Рико является высокий уровень бедности — 50 % населения живёт за её чертой. Образование Образование в Пуэрто-Рико четырёхуровневое и поделено на начальную, среднюю и старшую школы, а также на высшее образование. Школа может быть как государственной, так и частной. Согласно опросу 2000 года, 60,0 % процентов населения получили аттестат об окончании старшей школы (аналог полного среднего образования в России) и выше, а 18,3 % имеют как минимум степень бакалавра. Эти показатели стоят на шестом месте с конца по сравнению с основной территорией США, где средний национальный уровень составляет 80,4 % и 24,4 % соответственно.Census 2000 Educational Attainment Data По состоянию 2002 года, уровень грамотности среди населения на острове составляет 94,1 %, причём уровень грамотности у женщин чуть лучше по сравнением с уровнем у мужчин. Частные школы управляются различными негосударственными организациями, большей частью Римской Католической Церковью. Двумя крупными государственными высшими образовательными учреждениями являются '' Университет Пуэрто-Рико'' ( ) и Университет Сан-Хуан ( ). Крупными частными университетами на острове являются Университет Ана Г. Мендес ( ), Межамериканский университет ( ), Католический Университет ( ) и Университет Святого Сердца ( ). Ежегодно примерно 100 000 учащихся посещают 1500 школ. Министерство образования, имеющее в штате 45 тысяч учителей, является самым крупным работодателем на острове. Федерация учителей Пуэрто-Рико ( ) является самым большим профсоюзом, объединяющем всех постоянно работающих учителей в государственном секторе. Языки Государственными языками в Пуэрто-Рико являются испанский и английский. Испанский язык является основным в государственных учреждениях, хотя английский язык является обязательным предметом обучения, начиная с начальной школы и заканчивая вторым курсом института). По данным 2006 года, примерно 3 860 120 человек используют испанский в качестве основного языка и 82 000 — английский. Хотя относительно небольшая часть островитян считают английский своим основным языком, большая часть населения в крупных городах говорит на обоих языках или по крайней мере понимает английский и использует его в определённых ситуациях. В 1991 году губернатор острова Рафаэль Эрнандес Колон ( ) подписал закон, провозгласивший испанский единственным официальным языком государственных учреждений Пуэрто-Рико. Хотя многие политики поддержали такое решение, сторонники вхождения в США на правах штата увидели в этом угрозу своим устремлениям. Закон также приветствовало население Пуэрто-Рико, что стало результатом получения в 1991 году престижной Премии Принца Астурийского ( ) по литературе, выдаваемой ежегодно за вклад в литературу на испанском языке. В 1993 году новый губернатор Педро Россельо ( ) подписал другой закон, вернув английскому статус государственного. Это рассматривалось многими как шаг к сближению с США. Религия Римско-католическая церковь исторически доминирует среди религиозных общин острова, хотя с переходом под суверенитет США появились последователи различных протестантских общин. Протестантизм подвергался гонениям во времена испанского правления. Например, первая некатолическая англиканская Церковь Св. Троицы в Понсе зазвонила в свои колокола только в 1898 году, с высадкой американский войск на острове. Также имеется небольшая еврейская община в городе Сан-Хуан и в его окрестностях, представляющая все ветви иудаизма. Имеется мусульманская община с молельными домами по всему острову. Три основные мечети расположены в Рио-Пьедрас, Понсе и Мега Альта. Благодаря нескольким сторонникам были вновь открыты религиозные обряды таино. Административное деление Пуэрто-Рико разделён на 78 муниципалитетов, которые в свою очередь делятся на районы, а те на сектора (остров Мона входит в состав муниципалитета Майягуес ( )) Каждый муниципалитет имеет своего мэра, избираемого на 4-летний период. Первый муниципалитет (прежде известный как «город»), Сан-Хуан, был образован в 1521 году. В XVI веке были образованы ещё два муниципалитета, Коамо (Coamo) и Сан-Герман (San Germán), оба в 1570 году. В XVII веке появились ещё три муниципалитета — Аресибо (Arecibo), 1614; Агуада (Aguada), 1692 и Понсе (Ponce). В XVIII—XIX веках население острова быстро увеличивалось, что привело к созданию 30 муниципалитетов в XVIII и ещё 34 в XIX веке. В XX веке было основано только 6 муниципалитетов, последним из которых стал Флорида (Florida), образованный в 1971 году.LinktoPR.com — Fundación de los Pueblos. Экономика В начале 1900-х годов экономика Пуэрто-Рико была преимущественно аграрной, и её основным товаром являлся сахар. В конце 1940-х годов было запущено несколько проектов под названием «''Operation Bootstrap''», суть которых заключалась в освобождении от налогов и строительстве фабрик. В результате промышленное производство стало основной отраслью острова. Во времена Великой депрессии экономические условия в Пуэрто-Рико заметно улучшились из-за внешних инвестиций в капиталоёмкие отрасли промышленности, такие как нефтехимия и фармацевтика. Благодаря американским налоговым послаблениям местные отрасли промышленности сегодня могут конкурировать со странами, где зарплата гораздо ниже американских стандартов. В последние годы многие американские и зарубежные производители перебрались в низкооплачиваемые страны Латинской Америки и Азии. Пуэрто-Рико следует трудовому законодательству США и его ограничениям. Туризм является важным компонентом пуэрториканской экономики и приносит примерно $1,8 млрд в год. В 1999 году остров посетило около 5 млн туристов, большей частью из США. Приблизительно треть из них составляют пассажиры круизных лайнеров. Постоянно увеличивается количество регистраций в отелях (статистика с 1998 года), строятся новые гостиницы и другие центры туризма, что говорит о хорошем состоянии индустрии туризма. Валовой внутренний продукт (ВВП) острова в 2004 году составил $17 700 в год на душу населения CIA — The World Factbook — Puerto Rico., что демонстрирует значительный прирост по сравнению с 2002 годом ($14 412) .PRLDEF. Однако если сравнивать это значение с основной территорией США, то согласно американской статистике самый бедный штат США Миссисипи в 2002—04 годах имел доход $21 587 в год на душу населения, что гораздо выше пуэрториканских показателей.U.S. Census — Median Family Income. Начиная с 1952 года разница в ВВП на душу населения между Пуэрто-Рико и основной территорией США оставалась неизменной — остров имеет примерно треть от среднего значения по США. 1 мая 2006 года бюджет Пуэрто-Рико столкнулся с резкой нехваткой денежной наличности, что привело к закрытию местного министерства образования и 42-х других правительственных учреждений. Все 1536 гос. школ были закрыты, и 95 762 человек впервые в истории острова столкнулись с частичной остановкой государственного управления.Rodríguez, Magdalys. No hubo acuerdo y el gobierno amaneció cerrado 10 мая 2006 года бюджетный кризис был разрешён с заключением нового налогового соглашения, так что все госслужащие смогли вернуться на работу. Культура thumb|right|200px|Хлопковое дерево Национальными символами Пуэрто-Рико считаются небольшая птичка семейства танагровых Spindalis portoricensis, цветок Теспезия (Thespesia grandiflora) и Хлопковое дерево (Ceiba pentandra). Неофициальным национальным животным является Крошечная лягушка (Eleutherdactylus coqui). Пуэрто-Рико имеет довольно богатые, для маленького островного государства, культурные традиции, включающие в себя такие проявления, как фольклор (танцы, музыка, песни, красочные религиозные шествия и представления), живопись, литература, театр, любительское кино и т. д. Первое письменное упоминание театрального представления на острове относится к 1644 году, когда назначенный Ватиканом епископ Дамиан де Аро упомянул в своём письме, что по прибытии из Испании был встречен местными жителями, которые подготовили для него танцы, бой быков и театральную комедию. Первый печатный станок был завезён на остров в 1806 году, что дало мощный толчок местному книгопечатанию и литературе. С острова происходят такие звёзды, как Рики Мартин, Дженнифер Лопес, Daddy Yankee, Wisin y Yandel, Марк Энтони. Принято считать, что именно в Пуэрто-Рико зародился музыкальный стиль реггетон. Представительницы Пуэрто-Рико постоянно участвуют в конкурсах красоты Мисс Мира и Мисс Вселенная. Конкурс Мисс Вселенная пуэрториканки выигрывали 5 раз (1970, 1985, 1993, 2001, 2006), по количеству номинаций уступая только США, а однажды выиграли конкурс Мисс Мира (1975). На этом конкурсе в 2005 году представительница Пуэрто-Рико заняла второе место. Спорт Пуэрто-Рико имеет свою олимпийскую команду на летних и зимних олимпийских играх, а также участвует в других крупных международных соревнованиях, таких как Панамериканские игры ( ), Центрально-Американские и Карибские игры ( ), и Карибский кубок по бейсболу ( ). На олимпийских играх пуэрториканские спортсмены выиграли 6 медалей (1 серебряную и 5 бронзовых), начиная с 1948 года, когда Хуан Эвангелиста Венегас (Juan Evangelista Venegas) выиграл бронзовую медаль в боксе. Хотя на острове известны бокс, баскетбол, волейбол и бейсбол, последний традиционно считался наиболее популярным видом спорта на острове, пока в последние годы не возросло количество играющих в баскетбол. Остров имеет собственную профессиональную бейсбольную лигу. Пуэрто-Рико участвует в чемпионате мира по бейсболу и имеет в своей копилке 1 золотую (1951), 4 серебряные и 4 бронзовые награды. 8 августа 2004 года стало знаменательной вехой в пуэрториканской олимпийской команде, когда на Олимпиаде в Афинах национальная сборная по баскетболу обыграла команду США.BBC Sports — Olympics 2004. Транспорт thumb|Метро в Пуэрто-Рико На острове хорошо развита сеть дорог, включая и скоростные магистрали, которые находятся под контролем местного Управления дорог и транспорта ( ). В столичной агломерации имеется автобусное сообщение и метро, называемое здесь «Tren Urbano». Основной аэропорт «''Международный аэропорт Луис Муньос Марин''» ( ) расположен в муниципалитете Каролина (Carolina), основной порт острова — Порт Сан-Хуан ( ). Железнодорожный транспорт на острове отсутствует, за исключением нововведенной линии метро в центре столицы. Междугороднее автобусное сообщение развито очень слабо. Единственное сообщение между столицей и западным побережьем обеспечивается небольшой автобусной компанией «Linea Sultana». Местные жители предпочитают передвигаться по острову исключительно на собственном транспорте. См. также * Партия независимости Пуэрто-Рико * Обсерватория в Аресибо Примечания Ссылки * * Офис губернатора Пуэрто-Рико * Банк Экономического Развития * Банк Государственного Развития * Правительство Пуэрто-Рико * Губернатор * Институт Пуэрториканской Культуры * Транспортная Альтернатива * Пуэрториканская Палата Представителей * Пуэрториканский Сенат * Туризм Пуэрто-Рико * Представитель США * Центральная Избирательная Комиссия * Промышленное Развитие Пуэрто-Рико * Литература Пуэрто-Рико * Искусство театра в Пуэрто-Рико Категория:Пуэрто-Рико af:Puerto Rico an:Puerto Rico ar:بورتو ريكو ast:Puerto Rico az:Puerto-Riko bat-smg:Puerto Rėks bcl:Puerto Rico be:Пуэрта-Рыка be-x-old:Пуэрта-Рыка bg:Пуерто Рико bn:পুয়ের্তো রিকো bpy:পুয়ের্তো রিকো br:Puerto Rico bs:Porto Riko ca:Puerto Rico cbk-zam:Puerto Rico ceb:Puerto Rico cs:Portoriko cv:Пуэрто-Рико cy:Puerto Rico da:Puerto Rico de:Puerto Rico diq:Porto Riko dsb:Puerto Rico dv:ޕުއެރްތޮ ރީކޯ el:Πουέρτο Ρίκο en:Puerto Rico eo:Porto-Riko es:Puerto Rico et:Puerto Rico eu:Puerto Rico fa:پورتوریکو fi:Puerto Rico fo:Puerto Riko fr:Porto Rico frp:Pôrto Rico fy:Puerto Riko ga:Pórtó Ríce gd:Puerto Rico gl:Porto Rico - Puerto Rico gv:Yn Phurt Verçhagh he:פוארטו ריקו hi:प्युर्तो रिको hr:Portoriko ht:Pòtoriko hu:Puerto Rico hy:Պուերտո Ռիկո ia:Porto Rico id:Puerto Riko io:Portuo Riko is:Púertó Ríkó it:Porto Rico ja:プエルトリコ jv:Puerto Riko ka:პუერტო-რიკო kk:Пуерто-Рико ko:푸에르토리코 ku:Porto Rîko kw:Puerto Rico la:Portus Dives lb:Puerto Rico lij:Pòrto Ricco ln:Puerto Rico lt:Puerto Rikas lv:Puertoriko mk:Порторико mr:पोर्तो रिको ms:Puerto Rico nah:Necuiltōnolācalquīxōhuayān nl:Puerto Rico nn:Puerto Rico no:Puerto Rico nov:Puerto Riko oc:Puerto Rico os:Пуэрто-Рико pap:Puerto Rico pl:Portoryko pt:Porto Rico qu:Burinkin ro:Puerto Rico scn:Portu Ricu sh:Portoriko simple:Puerto Rico sk:Portoriko sl:Portoriko sq:Portoriko sr:Порторико sv:Puerto Rico sw:Puerto Rico ta:புவேர்ட்டோ ரிக்கோ th:เปอร์โตริโก tl:Portoriko tr:Porto Riko ug:پوئېرتو رىكو uk:Пуерто-Ріко ur:پورٹو ریکو uz:Puerto-Riko vi:Puerto Rico vo:Puertorikeäns wa:Porto Rico war:Puerto Rico wo:Poortorikoo wuu:布爱勒导里高 yo:Puerto Rico zh:波多黎各 zh-min-nan:Puerto Rico